castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania Wiki talk:Community Portal
As of now, this a general discussion of the Castlevania Wiki. Any questions or comments are to be left here, in order to establish some sort of contact between the contributing members of this Wiki. hi hi - Reinhart77 Project I have a project that we can all work on: Pictures! We need to have pictures of as many items, enemies, objects and characters as possible. Otherwise, the wiki won't be complete! ~Markzilla Yeah I agree. I'd love to just yank a bunch of images off of some web site and put them up here, but they might get mad. Do you know of a place that doesn't care if you do that? Oh, and I've been too lazy to ask for permission... -Reinhart77 Hm... Mr. P's Castlevania realm has sprites and such, I think we could just e-mail him to get permission. I'll look into it. ~Markzilla Pictures still on my to-do list, but no we have another problem. Nobody's going to be able to use all of the Spanish additions to the site unless they actually SPEAK Spanish. I'm okay at Spanish; should I start translating any new info to English, or should I leave it alone? ~Markzilla Well, if something written in Spanish has something interesting that isn't already in English, why not add it? It doesn't need to be a direct translation, just add the interesting stuff in your own words if you'd like. -Reinhart77 Sup sup, im definalty gonna try to help make this the most kick ass wikia out there cuz i fucking love Castlevania ever since i first grasped that whip and kicked Dracula's Vampire ass. I'm pretty much an expert on the GBA castlevanias but i know alot about the old school ones too. and im also the type of person who can handle the lil articles and shit too.. lol cya --Maverick King 03:46, 31 July 2007 (UTC) welcome. i look forward to seeing what you contribute.--Reinhart77 05:02, 1 August 2007 (UTC) sry i was a lil mia last week i had camp --Maverick King 15:00, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:12, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Help Wanted: Stages Hey, I found a cool place where you can get stage maps for Castlevania games. The Spriter's Resource http://spriters-resource.com/search/?q=Castlevania&g=1 has many background maps for many Castlevania games. These would be great to add to location-specific pages. I have gotten a few pages going, but it would be great if anyone wanted to help with (or take charge of) this project. Here's an example of a page using one of the stage rips: Oldon Each game should have its own category for stage rip images and should be a subcategory of Category:Game Specific Stage Rips. Here is an example: Category:Simon's Quest Stage Rips Each stage should have its own page with a stage rip at the bottom. The stage pages should appear in a category for the locations within a particular game. Each game should have its own locations (Category:Game Specific Locations) subcateogory, such as Category:Simon's Quest Locations. Generally, these pages should be game specific. If there's an area that's in more than one game (such as "clock tower"), there should be a generic page that then points to the individual game pages. It's okay to have them all in the same page temporarily if it's small, but once it gets big, it should be split up per game. --Reinhart77 03:41, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow? There's a bunch of rumors and possible leaks that Lords of Shadows is really a Castlevania game. I'm spinning my wheels waiting for confirmation so I can create a Castlevania: Lords of Shadow page. Should find out in a couple days. http://kotaku.com/5274898/kojima-taking-on-castlevania-with-lords-of-shadow --Reinhart77 05:14, 2 June 2009 (UTC) New skin It looks like the old skin the Castlevania Wiki was using was preventing new features from being utilized, such as the Rich Text Editor, Category tagging, and video inserting. So, I switched the skin to a basic one that kind of looks like the old one. Later on, the whole skin will be redone to be more befitting of a Castlevania wiki and the templates will be updated to match.--Reinhart77 06:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Great new ! If you need some help or everything else, don't hesitate to tell me ! -Chernabogue 10:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) If you would like to figure out how to do a custom skin and figure out what colors work best, that would be much appreciated. You can change skin settings in the Skin tab of . If you want to use a custom one though, there's a page you can edit at MediaWiki:Monaco.css. I don't know how you modify that page or how you can do it so that only you can see the changes though. I would have used the Gamer's skin temporarily, since the dark background is nice for a Castlevania wiki, but that made some of the templates hard to read, and I didn't want to go through the hassle of updating the templates for a temporary skin change.--Reinhart77 14:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I found some infos on the FF Wikia since they have a custom skin (http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css). I'm going to make some tests now -Chernabogue 15:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Well, we have to find a background image to put but I dunno how to upload it on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/.... Perhaps you know how to do it ? -Chernabogue 15:38, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OK, I made a little test, it looks sympathic for a beggining. Tell me what do you think about it. We'll have to upload the background image and a new logo (Why not this one ?) -Chernabogue 16:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC)